GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins
The GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins (aka Gundam Throne Eins, Eins) is the lead Gundam of Team Trinity and piloted by Johann Trinity in season one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The first unit of the Gundam Thrones series, which are each specialized custom versions of the same mobile suit design.Gundam 00.net TV Series MS List - Gundam Throne Eins page Of the three Throne units, the Throne Eins serves mainly as a mid-to-long range attack mobile suit. It is said that in terms of orientation, Eins combined the characteristics of the Dynames and Virtue, and excels in high powered, long range attacks. While similar to Dynames, a long range tactical MS, it is not a sniper. In addition, the head has a large blade antenna as a commander unit, and it has a data link with its companion MS. Weapon wise, the Throne Eins is equipped with a GN Rifle for short-to-mid range attacks, two GN Beam Sabers for melee attacks, a GN Shield for defense and a GN Launcher for mid-to-long range attacks. The "GN Launcher" has a more powerful form called GN Mega Launcher, which is also more particle consuming. Since Eins doesn't have an unlimited supply of GN particles due to its GN Drive Tau, Eins is largely dependent on Drei for transferring compressed GN particles in order to use it this feature. When both Zwei and Drei linked together with Eins, it is able to use the strongest form of the "GN Launcher" as well as its most powerful attack - the "GN High Mega Launcher". In order to reduce weight, the Gundam Throne's body uses its torso mainframe as part of the GN Drive itself, which gives it a very different silhouette from other Gundams.HG 1/144 GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei manual Also, GN Particles are distributed to each part of the body via the frame structure rather than through cords like the Ptolemaios Gundams. When the coating on the surface of the frame is stripped away, luminescence can be seen due to the effects of these particles. The same kind of system is used even in the frame within the cockpit. Unlike the Throne Varanus and the GN-X series, the Gundam Thrones do not need a special start-up machine in order to activate their GN Drive Tau due to the fact that they possess their own compact start up mechanism on board.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Chapter 7 Throne Varanus Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :A handheld beam weaponry unique to Throne Eins, it is less powerful then the GN Launcher but has higher rate of fire. Its firepower is also superior to the other Thrones' GN Handguns. Johann primarily it used against short to mid-range targets. :;*Smokescreen ::A smokescreen dispenser is built into Eins' GN Beam Rifle, underneath the muzzle. It shoots a projectile of sorts that bursts into a large smoke cloud. It is unknown whether there is something special about the smoke's composition that would further scramble enemy sensors. The system was only used once to allow the Thrones, that were low on particles, to escape from a team of ten GN-X units led by Sergei Smirnov and included Soma Peries. ;*GN Beam Saber :Mounted on the shoulder, they are the same weapon as the ones used by Zwei and Drei. The Thrones' beam saber size are larger than Exia's, and hence has higher power. Furthermore, Unlike the beam sabers used by the Gundams on the Ptolemaios, the GN Beam Sabers that the Thrones use have a small GN Condenser within, meaning the beam blade does not dissipate when it leaves the Gundams' hand. This is evident when Union ace Graham Aker steals one of the Throne Eins' beam sabers despite piloting his Custom Flag, which was solar powered. That stolen beam saber would later be used in Graham's custom GN Flag. ;*GN Launcher :The primary weapon of the Throne Eins is the GN Launcher - a high-powered, long-ranged beam weapon mounted on the right shoulder. The GN Launcher is capable of destroying a mobile suit with a single shot, as evidenced during the Thrones' first mission where the Eins destroyed a squad of Hellion and Over Flag in seconds. Because the weapon is mounted on the shoulder, it has a limited firing arc compared to a hand mounted weapon such as Eins' GN Beam Rifle or Dynames GN Sniper Rifle. The GN Launcher's long barrel is usually folded in half, and it is possible to fire the weapon in this folded form, which has a higher rate of fire but lower precision than the unfolded form. :;*GN Mega Launcher ::The GN Launcher is capable of unfolding its barrel and combining with Throne Eins' GN Beam Rifle to form the GN Mega Launcher. Besides having a higher firepower than the GN Launcher, the GN Mega Launcher also has a much higher GN Particle requirement, a requirement that a single GN Drive Tau is unable to provide for. Thus, the Eins is designed to dock with either Throne Zwei or Throne Drei (mostly Drei) through their GN Handgun to receive sufficient GN particles. Unfortunately, there is a momentary time of weakness during the charge period where the two Thrones are left vulnerable should they be without a third unit's protection. :;*GN High Mega Launcher ::The most powerful version of the "GN Launcher" three firing forms. It requires even more particles than the "GN Mega Launcher", and is only usable when Eins is linked to both Zwei and Drei. ;*GN Shield :A small shield attached to the left shoulder. The particles are supplied by a cable connected to the backpack. A GN Field can be generated on the shield's surface for high defensive power. The generation of the GN Field consumes GN particles, hence particle supply to other weaponry will decrease during the process. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Particle Transfer System :The Throne's particle transfer system is essential to forming the "GN Mega Launcher" and the "GN High Mega Launcher". The process involves one or two of the other Throne units plugging the energy cable hidden in their GN Handgun into the rear of Eins' backpack. A panel at the bottom rear of the GN Launcher then exposes itself, allowing the one of the two Throne units to hold onto Eins for stability during firing. ;*On-board Drive Start-up Mechanism :A feature unique to the Throne Gundams is that they use their own compact on-board drive start-up mechanism. Thus, they do not need a special start-up machine in order to activate their GN Drive Tau. History Gundam Throne Eins was secretly constructed (along with Zwei and Drei) without the prior knowledge of Celestial Being regulars until it was dispatched in Episode 16 with the other Thrones to aid the four Gundam Meisters in the Taklamakan Desert. After the rescue mission, the Trinitys had a meeting with the Ptolemy group for discussions. Johann transported his siblings with Eins, Ian Vashti took the opportunity to perform in depth scans of Eins and later discovered that its GN drive is in fact a "false solar furnace" (GN Drive Tau), giving the Thrones their signature red GN particle emission. As a drawback of the copied GN Drives, the Thrones have a limited operation time. After a series of armed interventions against world armed development, Eins was used to attack the world's military bases as a means to force planetary pacification; their reign however was short lived after the inception of the GN-X series. Since the existence of the GN-X series and the formation of the UN Forces, the Thrones were no longer effective nor a threat to the world, forcing the pilots to go on the defensive. After being chased to an island in the Atlantic after losing their African base, Ali al-Saachez killed Michael Trinity, stole and piloted Gundam Throne Zwei, and fought Throne Eins in a duel. Due to the lower piloting skills and low particle reserves, both Johann and Eins were destroyed in mid-air in a spectacular explosion near a shore line. The remains of Eins were scattered along the shores of a deserted island in the Atlantic. Variants ;*GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz ;*GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei ;*GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Picture Gallery Gnw-001-head.jpg|line art - Head Gnw-cockpit.jpg|line art - Cockpit Gnw-gndrive.jpg|line art - GN Drive GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins.jpg|GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins 134691.jpg|Gundam Throne Eins as featured in Gundam War card game Gundam Throne Eins Head View.jpg|Gundam Throne Eins head view Gundam Throne Eins GN Mega Launcher.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins - GN Launcher Gundam Throne EIns GN High Mega Launcher.png|Gundam 00 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins - GN Mega Launcher gnw-001-gundam-throne-eins.jpg|Throne Eins close-up GNW-001-snapshot20080209133259bs3.jpg|Throne Eins GN Mega Launcher wreaks havoc GNW-001snapshot20080209133309vs0.jpg|Throne Eins GN Mega Launcher aftermath Flag disarming Throne.jpg|Throne Eins disarmed by Graham Aker's Custom Flag Gundam 00 - 22 - Large 08.jpg|Thrones Eins and Zwei vs GN-Xs Gundam 00 - 22 - Large 18.jpg|Throne Eins vs Throne Zwei Gunpla Gundam throne eins.jpg|1/144 HG00 GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins (2008): box art Action Figures MSiA_gnw-001_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins" (2008): package front view. Notes & Trivia *In episode 16, when Drei docks with Eins for a Mega Launcher attack, a right side view of Eins' head can be seen without its front fin. *The mobile suit's name is derived from two sources. The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will. The second part, Eins, is the German word for the number one. References Gundam Throne Eins Lineart.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins - Lineart STRANGE KIWI 3.jpg Thrones_006.jpg Thrones_001.jpg External links *GNW-001 Gundam Thrones Eins on MAHQ.net *GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins on Wikipedia.org